Synthesis of steroid anaalogs intended to produce cytotoxic effects selectively on the prostate. These compounds are designed as specific alkylating agents of prostatic delta 4-3-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxidoreductase. Compounds will be evaluated by measurement of prostatic delta 4-3-ketosteroid 5 alpha-oxidoreductase activity and by measurement of DNA synthesis in rat sex accessory tissues.